


Random Encounter

by Xeiana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeiana/pseuds/Xeiana
Summary: A collection of FFXV prompt drabbles requested by various people, from Cactuar needles to a cooking battle against a Tonberry. What could be the next Random Encounter?





	Random Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> As I have around thirteen other prompts to still write, this may take a while but I am always looking for new prompts to add to the list! Comment a word, phrase, line, character (s) about FFXV and I will add it. All of the prompts will be out of order depending on which one comes to me the quickest when writing. I'll attempt to update this at least every few days depending on how busy I am.
> 
> Prompt: Ignis VS Tonberry cooking

“Oh come on Ignis, pleaaaaaase?” It took a long moment to collect himself, Ignis slowly pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, refusing to give the blonde a straight answer. Ignoring the flier that was currently being waved in front of his very eyes was difficult to do, especially with the notable absence of the shield and prince to distract said blonde from his so-called ‘solution to their problems’. A sigh slipped from his lips as he snatched the flier out of Prompto’s hands, giving him that particular look reserved for when one made terrible suggestions like taking the off-road shortcut at night.

“This is by far the worst idea you’ve suggested.” Prompto deflated slightly, a pout showing up full-force on his lips.

“But Iggyyyyyy! There’s no hunts available because someone took them all and we don’t have enough gil to fix the car! Plus our chocobo rentals are going to run out in an hour and we still need to eat. This’ll be easy!” Easy was the exact opposite of what Prompto was suggesting. The flier showcased a Tonberry standing in the middle of a set-up kitchen with a chef’s hat placed haphazardly on top of it head. It was a face off challenge to be broadcasted on national TV in a town not too far away, an easy ride via chocobo if they didn’t run off on them.

“A cook off against a Tonberry? Are these people insane?” With a cheerful smile, Prompto let out a ‘nope!’ and pointed to the heavily circled prize money. Well then… It might be worth the headache of this entirely crazy notion.

“Fine. Alert Noct and Gladiolus, we’re heading out in five.” The deafening cry of joy that echoed in the room made him want to reconsider, if they weren’t desperately strapped for gil.

…

As Ignis glanced over at the light-up lamp that acted as a Tonberry Lure, or so they said, he couldn’t help but get a sinking feeling in his gut that the secondary object would be making sure the Tonberry didn’t abandon their food and just sneak up from behind and stab him. He would rather not have to waste a phoenix down on live TV. It would have been an embarrassment.

“Contestants. On your mark…”

Ignis couldn’t ignore the way the three were whooping and hollering, practically jumping out of their seats. The only reason why they were so interested in this seemed to be clear… Whatever he made, he would walk away with, which meant free food to the starved party.

Bunch of gluttons…

“Set…”

Ignis let out a soft cough, pointing to his friends and then made the motion to sit down. The look in his eyes was more than enough to make them drop down, but it didn’t stop their loud mouths.

“Go!”


End file.
